pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cacturne
| border = | name='Cacturne'| jname=(ノクタス Noctus)| image=332Cacturne.png| ndex=332| evofrom=Cacnea| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Kack-Turn | hp=70| atk=115| def=60| satk=115| sdef=60| spd=55| total=475| species=Scarecrow Pokémon| type= / | height=4'03"| weight=170.6 lbs.| ability=Sand Veil| color='Green'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Cacturne is a / type Pokémon that does not evolve. It is the only Pokémon that can be safe in a sandstorm that is not a , , or type, besides Cacnea and Rayquaza. Appearance Cacturne appears to be a green Pokémon with green spikes surrounding its entire body. It also has yellow eyes with black marks surronding it. It also has black dots making its mouth. It also appears to have a scarecrow hat, explaining it being the Scarecrow Pokémon. It has a cactus-like appearance and traits making like a Scarecrow Cactus. It has two Special Abilities Cacturnes the ability Sand Veil and a hidden ability Water Absorb. Sand Veil prevents Cacturne from being attacked by sandstorms and raises its evasion 20% in sandstorms. Water Absorb prevents Cacturne from being affected by -type moves and restores its HP a bit when attacked by a Water-type move. In Anime Harley has a Cacturne that makes an appearance in AG103: A Cacturne for the Worse and a minor appearance in the move starring Deoxys and Rayquaza, Destiny Deoxys. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon = Cacnea |rubysapphire = Evolve Cacnea |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Cacnea |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 228 |dprarity = Common |platinum = Route 228 |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Evolve Cacnea |Trozei=Secret Storage 2, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Cacnea |PMD2=Northern Desert (9-15 F) |Ranger2=Haruba Desert }} Pokédex Entries | name=Cacturne| ruby=During the daytime, Cacturne remains unmoving so that it does not lose any moisture to the harsh desert sun. This Pokémon becomes active at night when the temperature drops.| sapphire=If a traveler is going through a desert in the thick of night, Cacturne will follow in a ragtag group. The Pokémon are biding their time, waiting for the traveler to tire and become incapable of moving.| emerald=After spending thousands of years in harsh deserts, its blood transformed into the same substances as sand. It is nocturnal, so it hunts at night.| firered=It lives in deserts. It becomes active at night when it hunts for prey exhausted from the desert's heat.| leafgreen=It lives in deserts. It becomes active at night when it hunts for prey exhausted from the desert's heat.| diamond=It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat.| pearl=It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat.| platinum=It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat.| heartgold=Packs of them follow travelers through the desert until the travelers can no longer move.| soulsilver=Packs of them follow travelers through the desert until the travelers can no longer move.| black=It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat.| white=It becomes active at night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat.| }} Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Origins Cacturne appears to be a mix of a cactus and a scarecrow. Trivia *Despite it saying Cacturne is a nocturnal Pokémon, it can be found in the wild all the time in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. **It got fixed in Pokémon Platinum where Cacturne could only be found in the morning and nighttime. *Cacturne is the only -type Pokémon unable to learn the move Snarl. Its name is a mix of cactus and nocturnal. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon